


beach bananas

by orphan_account



Category: Kenny - Fandom, jacob - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two boys have sex. pretty simple. no homo, though.</p><p>*crack fix about my friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	beach bananas

beach bananas

jacob and Kenny were walking along the beach. it was a hot day, so it was a good choice to go to the beach.

"hey Jacob, can we find somewhere shadier to hang out?" Kenny said to his love. you see, jacob had been in love with Kenny for years, but he didn't know that. 

"sure." the other twin said. they both walked over to a cove with that was blocked from everyone else. from the rest of the judgmental society that tore both of them down daily. that didn't respect them for who they were and who they loved. anyway..

they set down their bags and realized they had only brought one blanket. "oh, I guess we'll have to share." Kenny blushed, excited for them to be that close. the only other time they'd been that close was at summer camp when they'd had to share a bed.

Jacob took off his shirt, revealing his jacked body and 6 pack. Kenny gazed, careful not to stare for too long to reveal his secret. Jacob ran to the water and splashed Kenny, "get in! the waters nice." he smiled. that killed Kenny.

after a while of having fun in the water, the two boys came back onto the sand and sat on their blanket. "oh, youre going to get sand in your eye," Jacob said, touching kenny's face. at that moment time froze and they locked eyes. suddenly Jacob crashed his lips to kenny's. Kenny couldn't believe what was happening! this had only happened in his dreams. Jacob pushed Kenny back into the towel. his back hit the covered sand but he kept eye contact with his love. 

Jacob unstrapped Kenny's swim suit and slowly caressed his swollen cock. as Kenny's swim suit came down off his waist, his member popped up to say hello. jacob looked down at his dick and smirked, "I've been wanting to do this for awhile now." fuck. Kenny couldn't contain his excitement. 

"please, daddy, just fuck me now." kenny exclaimed.

"fuck, baby, call me that more." the other said while grinding his teeth.

Jacob rubbed kenny's member more and said, "rub sunscreen on my cock as lube so i can stick in your tight, little ass." 

"yes, daddy." Kenny got the sunscreen out of his beach bag. it was SPF 50. he slid off jacob's swim suit and saw the dick he'd been dreaming about for several years. it was about a foot long, Kenny didn't know how he was going to take it.

Kenny rubbed the sunscreen on the other's dick by putting his fingers in an 'O' shape and rubbing up and down. his wiener became a lighter shade from what it was originally from all the sunscreen, but that didn't change anything for Kenny.

Jacob flipped Kenny over on his stomach. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," Jacob said.

"s-senpai.. daddy.. please.." Kenny moaned. Jacob squeezed in the tip and Kenny already blew a load.

"that didn't take very long.." Jacob said and he thrusted a bit more.

"don't worry, I've got much more to.. CUM." 

"AYYYYYY.." they both look at each other while saying that. it was lit. 

"harder, daddy." Kenny said to Jacob. Jacob squeezed in more of his throbbing member. it made him pleasured to be inside of someone, but the sunscreen added more to the experience.

then Jacob fit ALL OF IT IN. ALL 12 INCHES OF HIM IN KENNY. "jesus, that's a ton of dick in you. are you okay?" Jacob said to Kenny.

Kenny moaned really loud. like, really loud. "that's like breaking my g-spot, there's so much dick."

"ah fuck," Jacob pulled out and came all over kenny's back. he made his cum in a smiley face. it added to the experience.

Kenny and Jacob lay there next to each other, smiling. "that was amazing. I'm so glad we did it." jacob said.

"agreed. I'd been in love with you for years!" Kenny exclaimed.

"fuck. same." Jacob said. he kissed the other boy on the forehead. they lied there for a bit longer when Kenny realized:

"OH SHIT. I DIDNT PUT ON ANY SUNSCREEN." and kenny's back at a cum-made smiley face on it.

the end.

you're welcome.


End file.
